


How to shake the yips

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Doesn't Iglesias mean Churches? [1]
Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBT+, LGBTQ, M/M, MOC - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, Other, PoC, Polyamory, otp, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: My first AO3 work, but I write all the time. This is a story of sweetness and newness with a whole lot of fun.





	1. Mikey and Marisol? My goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be prose and poetry for the most part.

Marisol fell for Mikey because it was surprising. 

Mikey fell for her because it was  **not**.

Mikey fell for Marisol  because it was easy.

Marisol fell for him because it was  _not_.


	2. Wally and some others who are clearly NOT made of smoke/vapor nor are they vape pens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wally and Lorenzo, with a twist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a dash of the Rocket aka Rakeem because I want [and need?] more Black Boy Magic- and Joy. I think Ima do a dialogue-less first work, hm? Also, surprise! Mikey is here too ay

Wally knew better than to get high around Lorenzo, but did he really?

Lorenzo was all **relaxed** , as if getting high meant he wouldn't need his emotional support Walt.

Yet when he went to get up- he'd heard that Mikey and Rakeem wanted to go cloud surfing or whatever Mr. I had branded his 'well known, un-obscure illicit activities'-

Lorenzo was all **jittery** , as if getting away from Walt was more than he could handle.

Wally knew better than to act like that meant he was _needed_ , but what did he know?

Wally looked and 'Renzo, not planning to blush-not even a little bit-and 'Renzo smiled like this weed was the best thing in the world.

He got up, dragging Wally to his feet, and proceeded to hug Walt like he _needed_ to, and so Walt relaxed.

Rakeem stumbled into the room, a giggling Mikey in tow, and he too was feeling _**bubbly**_.

They just wanted to join in on the not so festive festivities, and Wally obliged.

Lorenzo fell dramatically onto _both_ the Rocket and Walt, to Mikey's sweet bemusement and amusement.

The Rocket, of course, took this in stride. He idly (or so it seemed) began playing with Renzo's hair, which elicited sighs out of _two_ of them not so sober boys (Mikey, in longing & Lorenzo, in satisfaction).

Mikey is smarter than Wally when it comes to matters of the heart and so he sat in front of Lorenzo, which sparked exactly the reaction(s) he desired: Lorenzo played in Mikey's hair, carding his fingers through the dark locks and Walt asked Ra if he wanted his hair played in.

Rakeem was **_visibly_ **shaken, yet he didn't cover it up this time, instead he asked for the joint and he took a long drag or puff or breath/inhale before he graced them all with his response.

He smiled, a smile that was simultaneously vibrant and unforgiving before nodding graciously. He was flustered, and it was cute.

Walt played in his hair, bumbling, but only because he was having so much fun. They stayed this way, comfy and close, for a while.

When they went to light up the next one and the next one and the next one, they realized that something surprisingly beautiful had changed.


	3. Marisol and Mikey & Wally and Lorenzo and others with a side of outside influences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of Marisol plus all this newness equals a good? time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every 3rd chapter of this series will rhyme. Even the dialogue only or blended pieces.

Marisol told Lorenzo how she truly felt about that Rita ~~girl~~ kid; her response was perfectly calm and measured.

Lorenzo told Marisol that Rita made him feel _different_ ; he wasn't merely talking about carnal pleasure.

Rita was likely out of town; although she wasn't quite over Lorenzo, she was merely into graffiti artists _as well_ now.

Mikey thought this was amazing; he loved the art so much he wanted to make it into a date or a few or several, once he figured it how.

Marisol had learned about the weed related rendezvous through one of those really sweet wallflower kids who **didn't**  have a crush on Rakeem, however that kid heard it from a really sweet wallflower kid who did.

This was terrible, terrible news for that poor kid.

She unleashed a simple type of fury on 'em; the next four times they asked her for help (one for each joint the boys smoked  **sans Sol** ) they were promptly ignored. This was crazy to the so called innocent wallflower as well as to most of the boys-Rakeem was flattered, Mikey was frightened, Wally was flabbergasted, and Lorenzo was just flustered.

When Mari decided to confront the boys about the good time that was just a couple of days before this blissfully easy conversation, they didn't even want to pretend or bluster.

Rakeem had talked to Mikey one on one because he knew that Mikey was the most broken up about this; Mikey was the most excited about this whole thing to everyone's surprise.

Walt was open about his feelings, he laid it all out for them to see. Mari was aghast, but she took it stride and let them know she wanted to be in on whatever this bond was. Lore was uncertain; he was worried he'd mess it all up. He and Mikey both elaborated how on much joy they felt when they spent any time with the rest of them. This changed everything even more, in Rakeem's eyes.

'Keem knew he liked Wally ** _and_**   'Renzo but he didn't know who liked him that way. He also knew that both Mikey and Mari had carved a space for themselves-as a unit and as individuals- right where they wanted to be.

This confrontation had taken a little under three hours, and the five of them were very much in need of food. On their way to some new Black and Brown owned bodega, they collectively decided to delve into what it is to be a **_we_**.


	4. The five of them + Rita and her date = free food and free[ly] fooling around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita likes other negritos, a saga. Also known as "Mikey gets what he wanted", "Wally really likes stuff with cheese, even jokes", "These other negritos may like each other too", "Mari is on the worst best behavior,", and "Rak and Zo invent? new ways to flirt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a lil bit of kissing and petting/fondling or w/e in it. There won't be solid lemon or solid smut or w/e until after other others learn about this because of my mental timeline for this series. I may do every 3rd chapter rhymes and every 2nd chapter has surprises for the characters, but we shall see.

The _main_ new ~~guy~~  kid in Rita's life was a really cool  ~~dude~~ person named something that rhymes with Baez but who cares, right? Daze hangs out with Confuse and since Confuse works at the food fusion place they'd all stopped at, this meant free food for all.

Daze and Confuse are real pretty: Daze (birth name Daze-Raediance) is all freckles dusted over sharp cheekbones with an angular not waif-like physique where Confuse (real name Fuchsia Consuela) is all  _deep_ dimples with chubby cheeks with vitiligo speckled curves for weeks, not days. 

They're clearly more than friends, Daze's gregariousness slots in perfectly with Confuse's goofiness. Rita fluffed her feathers at this realization. Mikey was put into a near euphoric state at this realization, which emboldened him to ask the two all about themselves. 

Daze aka Daze-Rae aka Rae aka Di aka Dia aka Dian aka Diance aka Raedi aka Raediance is: nonbinary, two years older than Rita, 84-86% covered in ink, an animal aficionado, and an organ donor who is also vegan. Confuse aka Fuchsia Consuela aka Con aka Fuse aka Fuchs aka Sia aka Cons aka Sue-la aka La aka Sue aka Ela is: trans, one year older than Rita, 90-92% covered in ink, a piercing fiend, and vegetarian who does hair.

The two of them decided that Daze liking Rita shouldn't mess up what they have, so it didn't. They are responsible for a large portion of the street art that Hernandez had been griping about. Confuse made a lot of spray paint and graffiti and ink and air jokes, but both Mikey and Wally were enthralled with this.

Rita ordered for all eight of them, she got Brazilian Polynesian cuisine that they'd all enjoy. Confuse, who had to work that evening, was a _tremendous_ help and he earned his twenty percent tip. Wally and Mikey paid that, but the food was worth around $30 per costumer. 

This freaked Mari out and she made a scene. Daze got her to relax, this double date was all on them, plus Rita won some money when she was accused-yet again-of something she didn't do. Rak and Zo had been concurrently holding hands, sharing food, and reminiscing a la inside jokes for at least half of the double date.

The food was divine and when Rita made an unusually offhand comment about how annoyingly cute the five of them were (Mikey was practically in Sol's lap with Wally comfortably in the middle while Lore & 'Keem were sitting close close together), both Daze and Confuse hurriedly rushed to their defense.

It had taken so long for Confuse to be able to sit with the rest of them that all Wally could focus on-besides the several types of cheese and how good Marisol & Rakeem smelled-was Confuse's pain. Confuse, of course, thrived under this concerned scrutiny and Wally found ice packs for him to use later on.

As the date wound down to an end, Marisol made up for her major freak out earlier by setting up an art crawl, just for the eight of 'em.

This was a brilliant idea. At its close, Daze and Confuse [whose artist names are DR Dreamer and Two Toner] even let everyone but Rita paint a little square near a new campsite. Rita had already helped the two of them set up the campsite, so she was excused.

When the two little love groups parted ways, they left feeling better about the world, themselves, and each other. Plus Rita made them all swear that they'd hang out and make colors _fly_ again.

Rita also called them a car. They took this car to the clubhouse near the treehouse the boys had been in when they had all gotten high, much to Marisol's chagrin.

 Wally blushed. When Lorenzo and Rakeem had suggested this place, he didn't think they wanted to spend their alone time with _him_. Mikey and Marisol boldly wandered around the space, looking for space to settle in.

 This boldness inspired Wally and he sat on a truly pretty looking sofa with his legs kinda open and his eyes kinda wide. This led to Mikey taking a turn draping himself across someone, much to Wally's enjoyment. Mikey grinned, sweet and shockingly fierce. He then acted in kind, pulling Wally down to his level and kissing him energetically.

Wally smiled while they kissed, he smiled as he prepared to take off Mikey's shirt. He let his fingers rest gingerly at the bottom of said shirt, and Mikey took this as a sign of so much more than what it was. Mikey stopped kissing him, not to breathe, but to smirk suddenly and agree to Wally's current plans. When his shirt was off, Mikey took a moment to get flustered, naturally. 

At this point, Marisol rushed to step in, and save the moment but not the day. By telling him he's beautiful, she was able to boost his confidence just the right amount. Wally asked Mikey, sugary sweet and super sincere, to take his shirt off him. Mikey willingly obliged and then he took his own tank top off. Wally looked him dead in his eyes right before he kissed Mikey's neck. Mikey keened, a soft whimper breath of a sound, right before he did the same to Wally.

The kisses went on for a while, slow and unsure, Mikey trembling more than Wally was, it was more than _cute_.

Wally left a hickey-or three-on Mikey, the first right under his Adam's apple [this was a wild sweet spot apparently, Mikey shivered and made noises at the back of his throat], right under his right nipple [the other one was pierced, after all], and one under his bellybutton [they both blushed for this one]. They stopped kissing when Mikey got stuck in a serious shaking session, which happened after Walt put his hand on his right upper thigh which was also after Mikey had decided to draw swirling symbols on Wally's chest.

Rakeem mimed a kiss at Lorenzo, who quickly sat on Marisol's lap in response. She giggled, quite unlike her, before kissing Lorenzo's jawline. Rakeem subsequently kissed on her jawline. Marisol had already made quick work of her shirt and camisole, so the boys knew she didn't want to waste any time. 

The three of them exchanged caresses that grew more and more fervent, which meant they were decreasingly gentle. There was mostly Rakeem squeezing on Lorenzo  _as well as_ Marisol because jaw kisses plus fondles equals a Lorenzo that is awash in delicate pleasure.

Marisol stopped kissing down Lorenzo's front in order to let him know that Rakeem was doing almost too much work. Rak chuckled throatily, even more so when Mikey and Wally moved in to save the moment, but not the day. The two of them kissed and nipped Rakeem until he was frustrated-then Mikey gave him love bites on his sides.

This continued until everyone had at least six of those little purposeful bruise things. The highlight of the clubhouse experience was the new knowledge they had gained about a few of each other's sensitive areas: Mikey likes kisses and licks and all that under his Adam's apple as well as near his ear, Wally likes to be touched on his chest-especially down the middle, Marisol likes having her hair gently tugged and her ears kissed, Lorenzo likes nipple kisses and hands on hips, while Rakeem likes his sides being touched and lips on limbs.

The day ended, but not quite, with them ordering food from Confuse's place of employment but not for free. They then planned tattoos, piercings, and street art for the next time they hung out with the 'Troublesome Three'.

The five of them cuddled and joked with lovely new music in the background (thanks to DR and TT) until they drifted off to sleep.


	5. With the [wrong] outsiders looking in, now might be a good time for the [right] insiders to speak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys always spend all they money on love, they get high 'n' kiss a whole lotta guys and then cry but tell no one why. The girls just spend they money too, cause what else are they gonna do? a saga aka The outsiders ruin everything, until the 'Troublesome Three' save the moment AND the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a song, but that shall be the next chapter. In this one, we will deal with the effects of judgmental energy on sweet, misguided youth. This will fulfill hints of the Hurt/Comfort as well as Angst/Fluff tropes, but only because I had been trying too hard to avoid tropes.

The wallflower that had a crush on Rakeem had little to no problems with polyamory but there was preexisting beef with Marisol, **of course**.

The wallflower that did not have a crush on the Rocket had nothing but love for polyamory and was the one who warned Marisol but this was too late.

The first background kid had been spreading rumors that Marisol wasn't really bi, that she wasn't really  **finally** focusing on just one or two jobs, that she wasn't getting the tats she'd been planning since before her very first job, that she was secretly tired of Mikey's affections and advances, etc. The rumors went so far to state that she was planning to drop all her young friends once she graduated from Stanford.

Rita was a little help, she was a sublime saving grace; Rita scared the background kid into exposing the truth in front of the whole administrative team. This led to the rumors dying down, quite rapidly too. Detentions were to said school administration as new cars and valuable life advice were to Oprah.

This whole ordeal made Lorenzo-and surprisingly Mikey as well-very fretful. Marisol talked to Mikey (after spoon feeding him four of those cold layered Netherlands concoctions that he loves so much) about how much she loved him. Mikey easily turned pouty and pink. He talked to her (before promising her two pouches of those fresh dried mango slices that she adores) about how much he believed in her. Sol, overcome with emotion, hugged Mikey real tight and promptly braided his hair. The two of them took off to their new favorite bodega so they could have some time **together** before restocking the tree and club houses.

Rakeem decided to go talk to Mr. Iglesias about this ridiculous situation. He also decided to help Wally comfort Lorenzo. This meant soft kisses plus food made by Rae and Fuse plus soft spoken words of affirmation plus more new music that Rita suggested equaled a no longer shaking Lorenzo. The newly emboldened Lorenzo kissed both of his boys and pulled Wally into an empty room so the two of them could make up a plan to thank the 'Triumphant + Troublesome Three'. The plan was pitch perfect, among other things.

Telling their favorite teacher about their relationship was easy, but waiting on the mulling it over and the subsequent response was hard. **He didn't even make any jokes**. Rakeem chuckled, nervous and seeking approval all at the same time. Mr. Iglesias also chuckled, proud and looking for the right words to say all at once. When he settled on words of encouragement and of guidance, the room took a collective breath. Mr. Iglesias was all nonchalant yet energetic, he'd figured there'd be a good amount of true love to come out of his and his friends' classes.

Rakeem hugged him, quick and close. The two of them shared plenty a laugh when they discussed the reason the rumors had swirled around in the first place. Rakeem asked Mr. Iglesias to talk to the other teachers about the five of them. He was worried that the students would act all weird-in the lame way-without the right kind of information to guide them, whilst the latter was worried that the teachers would act accordingly to the energy of the ridiculous rumors.

This conversation led to the pair waltzing into the Teachers' Lounge and grabbing some snacks from one of the new bodega bought vending machines before they faced whatever else the day was due to lob at them. Luckily (or so it seemed) for them, there wasn't anyone who didn't already know about the little "OT5" relaxing in the room. Rakeem grinned, gregariously smooth, as is his usual MO. The teachers shifted, goofy and choppy, which was most unlike all of them. He took this uncertainty in stride, **almost** as if he had prepared for this exact circumstance.

Rakeem had a set of questions in mind already, and so he answered them thoroughly. The first person to suggest that a polyamorous relationship was the wave to ride was Mikey, the first person to act upon this superb suggestion was Rakeem, the first person to tell their family about this would be Wally (he wanted to wait until they went on a few more dates first), the first person to do something romantic for the fiver was Lorenzo (he had gotten Star sign bracelets and birthstone anklets made for all of 'em), and the first person to say that they loved all of the boys was Marisol. He even talked about dates; the five of them go as a unit the most often, but there were dates based on variations of four of them or three of them or two of them. 

Rakeem took more questions, he trusted that sating all this curiosity would work out in their favor. The main theme of this round of questioning was the longevity of their relationship. In answer, Rakeem frowned **mightily** and rolled his eyes. The teachers realized that their relationship would likely last at least a little longer than a lot of those of the other students, and that the students were going to misbehave once the truth got out for real.

Wally texted the group chat [current name at the time was da fantastical fiver] to let them know that the thank you plan involved concert tickets, candy, and climbing into the treehouse. Mikey texted the group chat to spread the news that treehouse and the clubhouse are stocked up real good. Lorenzo just told them that he made another group chat [current name at the time was Le Goofy Gang].

Rita told them that they'd likely come over by seven, maybe nine. Rae said any time worked, they just got a new job caring for animals so they were in a sincerely celebratory mood. Fuse was all heart emojis and rhyming words; he was on the same page time wise as Rae. Marisol was excited. She told them that she had food at home perfect for the occasion. Rakeem was anxious, he'd finally realized that Rita was polyamorous as well. Plus, he didn't want to mess anything up. The bond that they were forming was and would always be something of **intrinsic** value.


	6. Send 'em they slow dances in the mail/Make 'em storm on 'em like it's some hail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content here y'all. Mostly plot ay. This happens in the treehouse and not the clubhouse because the latter hosts the "Three" sleeping beauties and their sweet dreams. I will dive into the tales of them in a future installment. A song chapter oouu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have been together as a unit of five for around eight months. The "three" have been together as a unit for six months, with Daze-Raediance and Rita being a couple for ten months & Daze dating Fuchsia Confuse for two years + six months. The bed mentioned is a supa sturdy sofa bed, okay?

The fact that the (sexual) coupling options within the fiver were hardly considered meant a _**lot**_

This meant that the sexy times were a whole lot less _**confusing**_ or worrying than they were hot

The fact that Marisol had gotten dildos, lube, condoms, and gloves was so **_her_** it was funny

This reminded the group that Mari, along with Walt and 'Keem, had a real good amount of experience, so when Lorenzo smiled at Mikey, it was genuinely bright, **sunny**

 ~~~~Walt was ** _sober_** , yet he didn't really want to be. He decided that sitting on Rakeem's lap and kissing on Lorenzo's face would distract them all from this fact

Mikey was want to point this out but Maris was want to make him flush; she tells Walt that he should dance how he'd want one of them to dance on his lap, she did so without a ** _lick_** of tact

Walt smirked, carding his fingers through his hair while he ground himself down onto Rakeem, who _ **tried**_ his best to grind up under Walt

Walt turned to face Rakeem, Lorenzo got up and put on a glove, explaining that he wanted to put on a show/At this point, Mikey brought it all to a **_halt_**

He told them _ **all** _they could get high later/He told 'Enzo that he wanted to choose the lube he used/Mikey, of course, chose passion fruit pineapple/Lorenzo had ended up naked and afraid fairly early on during this whole thing, his plan was to finger himself until someone felt like doing something about it

He started off with one finger, but Mikey had a **better** idea before he could even really do shit

Mikey grabbed his hand real quick like, but only after they all got a real  **nice**  sight of 'Enzo playing with himself and Mikey decided to surprise him-surprise everyone in that room, really-by surreptitiously putting on a glove so he could act out a super sweet **master** plan

He used this opportunity to make Lorenzo gently stroke himself as Mikey slowly stroked Lorenzo within, he even moved the rubbish bin Marisol had **nonchalantly** placed near the bed closer to the five of them beforehand

Lorenzo and Mikey are well versed in the world of providing themselves with pleasure; Zo surprised everyone [Mike excluded **of course** ] when he took a lot longer than they expected to peak and then glide down/Zo decided to surprise Mikey with some [Thank you] head

He took the two gloves and tossed them safely into the bin, he took the hand of Mikey and pulled him **carefully** onto the bed

Mikey still had his shorts on, the two of them made quick of these/Marisol took this brief reprieve from all the action to hand Lorenzo a strawberry flavored condom/Walt took this brief reprieve as a chance to take off his clothes-even his underwear/Rak took this brief reprieve to kiss Marisol-rougher than he had kissed Wally/Lorenzo was fairly new to this but he was armed with a weak gag reflex, a thumb related trick he got from the internet, and a **hefty** amount of adoration for Mikey

Zo swallowed Mike up uncertainly but eagerly-this had Mike lifting his hips up shyly but animatedly/Mikey stopped shaking once Lore found a steady rhythm, the five of them learned something new about Lorenzo then (he **really** enjoyed giving)/Mikey was a flushed mess; he was just chasing his climax/When he came down, he asked Lore if he was okay with some kissing and Lorenzo said something with the words 'might be' and 'likey'

He threw the condom away; he and Mikey were currently content to watch the love **blossoming** with their other three/Walt was lazily grinding on Rakeem, who was idly tracing some of Wally's tats/Marisol was smoothly grooving on Wally's lap (she was the one who dragged them all to that "twerking + lap dance + wining = magic moves" class that a friend of DR and TT was teaching, after all)

Wally laughed, he told Rakeem to take off his clothes, since he-and somewhat surprisingly Marisol-both already undressed/Wally looked at Marisol and simultaneously used his blush to his advantage, since she had believed him to be way too nervous to make any bold moves/He got her permission to enter her using his fingers and managed to bring her to completion **before** Rakeem [got his tongue back

Rakeem kissed Wally all over his front, took Wally's used glove, somehow found a way to handle both its disposal and putting on a new glove, used his newly prepared hand to tug on Wally until he was a blissful blushing mess, and invited their other two to make their two plus three fully intact

 Mikey really wanted to fit in the middle somewhere so he rearranged his loves accordingly (Wally next to Lorenzo next to Rakeem next to Mikey next to Marisol)/He wanted to know what penetration felt like/This led to: Wally carefully seating Lorenzo onto him and rolling into his baby boy 'Renzo, Lorenzo adorably fumbling to prepare Rakeem for a rare bottoming experience (this is such a rare thing that Rocket blasts a little early nearly every time), and Rakeem boldly telling Mikey how he'd shift his paradigm before **definitely** making good on that promise

This also resulted in: Mikey cutely bumbling to make Marisol feel as good as she is beautiful, Marisol sternly joking about how the logistics were only falling into place because Mikey had previously spilled his guts about some of his fantasies the last time they got high, and all of them making this lovemaking instance one to remember/Wally shakes like he's an anxious Mikey when he comes & Lorenzo **obviously** keeps his eyes open when he orgasms & Rakeem asks for hugs and hickeys when he finishes & Mikey tells whoever gave it to him that this feeling is such a gift & Marisol settles on relaxing a tremendous amount before disclosing her safe word (like the train, it's Thomas)


	7. The emotional aftermath + The devil's lettuce + Easily sated hunger + Good news + Good gifts = The best time, maybe ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get pets y'all. They also get high. They hang with themselves. They also hang (and make art) w/ the "three". They get tattoos. They also get piercings. They find new places to be. They find new memories to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a doozy, length wise. I want you all to fall in love with these characters. I think I did. This chapter gives them the air they need and the love they deserve-in full fucking force.

Opening his eyes, waking up, and seeing all the craft supplies & marijuana & comestibles made him cry.

Seeing Wally cry and quickly realizing how much he needed a chill time made his partners shakily smile.

Wally wiped his tears, hugged his loves, and proceeded to light a very skinny spliff in their honor.

He arranged all the goodies in piles for each person present, he even considered the 'Triumphant + Troublesome Three'; the final set up in their regard was so perfect that he should have gift wrapped it.

Seeing Marisol (act kinda) shy and promptly acting on his love-based impulses, Mikey chose to roll up for the rest of the group.

Mikey shifted, took his weed in the form of a handful of gummy worms, and handed out joints with little kisses on 'em.

Feeling that they were due for a long, long conversation, he made them some four rice pudding and starfruit tea.

Seeing Rakeem frown worriedly gave Marisol an idea: she kissed up and down each of his arms as well as each of his legs.

She told them that she knew being with all of the boys would mean the best sex she had ever had-and she was right.

Marisol talked lovingly to each of her baby boys in turn, kissed all of 'em languidly on the mouth, and flirtatiously changed into something real slinky.

Peeping the palpable visceral response to her clothing change, Rakeem took this not so present lull as a gift of time-he fed everyone a sizable serving of the delicious pudding before pouring cups of refreshing tea.

He expounded upon the points Wally made while crafting goodie stacks, elaborated on what Mikey said when he was also making food 'n' drink, and agreed with Marisol on how they all gave him the gift of the best sex ever.

Rakeem changed into something to match Maris. The two of them has woken up hours before the others, which gave them time to plan the day.

(After this smoke sesh, the fiver would go into the clubhouse and feed their friends. After the brief bonding, the eight of them would hang near and inside the animal shelter, then the nearby bodega, and finally the open air gallery. After that terrific time, they'd go to the tattoo shop/piercing parlor Rita worked at.)

Lorenzo was overwhelmed-but only by the beautiful day they planned. He took one look at the shimmery outfits and squealed. Marisol had slipped into an iridescent fishnet shirt with a reversible glow in the dark bustier and bum shorts set.

She and Rakeem had gotten matching shoes for everyone: sneakers that shimmered silvery blue in the light. Rakeem had pulled on a jet black glitter tank top and some blue black raven wing shorts.

Wally was due to wear a purple blue ombré jumpsuit. Lorenzo had changed soon after his squeal; he was a vision in a shiny mint green crop top and a pair of white distressed skinny jeans.

Mikey changed after he helped Wally get dressed, his fit consisted of a dark robin's egg blue button down and crisp coral capris. The group decided to smoke one more each and Mikey decided to eat his weed this time too.

They packed up some housemade food for their clubhouse venture before moving over there. Their friends were already dressed, but they were sleeping.

Rita was wearing a short, tight dress that looked like magic magenta silk; Daze-Raediance was clad in a blue violet romper that changed hue in the sunlight; Fuchsia Confuse was dressed in a sparkly white crop top with violet red booty shorts.

They knew the plan, of course, so when Walt woke them up with tickles, oddly enough, they took it all in stride. Whilst eating the food, drinking the tea, and deciding to pay for all their premeditated fun, they fixed each other's hair.

The fiver had just let every person do what they felt. Walt's hair was in a low loose bun & Lorenzo's hair was braided down 'cause it was finally long enough & Rakeem's hair was in a bunch of twists & Mikey's hair was freshly unbraided & Marisol's was left alone to cascade in wavy curls.

Daze styled Rita's into a modern bouffant. Fuse helped by previously dyeing her hair deep brown with pink highlights at one of his jobs. Rita did Fuse's, he had dyed his lengthy locs himself the same day he did her own. He rocked a pastel lavender high bun. Fuse fixed up Daze's. They had gotten it dyed at some salon near the Brazilian Polynesian place. They were sporting a long slate blue Bantu knot out.

Rita set it off by calling in a favor. She just bought a Crystal Blue Mazda, but didn't finish setting it up. The person doing the favor works at the animal shelter they were planning to visit, so things were readily working in out. The car only had 7 seats, so they were going to have to finesse a little bit.

DR took the driver's seat and so TT claimed shotgun. The middle two seats held Walt and Lorenzo. The last three seats had Marisol, Rakeem, and Mikey. This led to Rita sitting on Rakeem because her partners were in charge of driving as well as navigating.

This made him a bit nervous because Rita had gained some of that good relationship weight and Rakeem preferred his girls to be as thick as he is muscly. Marisol knew this and she gripped his thigh almost possessively.

Mikey flirted and chatted so much that Rita couldn't even pretend to want to steal their man. This made him a bit giddy because: 1) he felt so valued and 2) somehow all eight of them had also gained said weight.

The drive from the usual hangout spot of choice to the animal shelter was long, so when Rita suggested they put on some tunes, the whole car leaped at the opportunity. Wally and Lorenzo were discussing tattoo and piercing ideas.

Mikey overheard this and subsequently chimed in. Rakeem loved his idea, and so did Marisol. Overjoyed at this, he continued on. He was in favor of everyone else piercing their left nipple with a horseshoe barbell like him as well as everyone else piercing their nose on the right side with a little stud like Marisol.

Wally was in favor of them getting everyone's birthstones tatted on their wrists as if on a silk ribbon as well as a purplish blue cheese moon wherever they wanted. _Moonlight_ is one of their favorite movies, after all. Lorenzo was in favor of them getting sleeves or half sleeves of whatever the fuck would make them truly ecstatic.

(This turned out to be a half sleeve of past and present job memorabilia for Maris, a full sleeve dedicated to his emotional support Wally for Lore, a half sleeve of corny polyamory jokes for Walt, a full sleeve dedicated to all the teammates the Rocket had ever had, and a full sleeve of special glow in the dark tattoos of the four loves of his life for Mikey.)

Lorenzo was also in favor of them getting piercings wherever they wanted. 

(This turned into: Rakeem piercing his ears again, right next to his first set [so he had studs next to his hoops, Mikey piercing his left eyebrow, Marisol piercing the little divot on top of her lip, Walt piercing the other side of his nose [so he had a stud on the right and a hoop on the left], and Lorenzo piercing the top cartilage on his right ear.)

Rakeem was in favor of them getting something small tattooed under their collarbones in one of their favorite colors and them getting something small tattooed on their hips in a color they normally avoided.

(This meant: he got the words "True love is unconditional" in cobalt blue under his left collarbone and a picture of three little birds in olive green on his left hip & Mikey got a bleeding heart in red violet under his right collarbone and "sometimes I feel like I'm just gonna turn into drops" in Spanish Sign Language in watermelon pink on his right hip & Marisol got a smiling soul in silver under her right collarbone and her mom's birthday in Spanish in bronze on her right hip & Wally got "Bad dads make real good kids" in orange under his left collarbone and a vape pen in gold on his left hip & Lorenzo got "Constantly in need of emotional support" in block letters in ruby red under his left collarbone and a bunch of dandelions in forest green on his right hip.)

Marisol was over the moon, she said they should buy matching mood necklaces with rings and that they should get matching 'I survived public school in Long Beach' picture tats on their left sides.

In reality, they did around sixty percent of the ink work and all of the piercings that day and within the next eleven days, they were all done in that department.

Before all these jewelry purchases and body mods, the group went to the animal shelter. Rita adopted a sphinx cat that she named Reed and a chinchilla she named Dona. DR adopted a common chameleon they named Pascals and TT adopted a hedgehog he named Sonic Boom. 

The fiver decided on six pets: a Balinese cat they named Riviera, an English lop they named Lulu, an iguana they named Swish, a Portuguese Water Dog they named Zip, a gerbil they named Frida, and a Hyacinth Macaw they named Bismuth-Tourmaline.

They were fortunate enough to stumble upon animals that were all under 2 years of age. This made falling in love with them that much easier.

The next stop was their favorite bodega. They restocked the clubhouse and the treehouse-and their own places of residence-with what they had procured.

The open air gallery has a space purely for graffiti so the eight of them made a mural about their bonds. It was beautiful and it look them nearly 4 hours to complete.

After all this, they went to La Casa De DR & TT so they could shower and shake as prep for their inking. Rita and her beaus* were as inked up as they wanted to be-they were all teetering very near and dear to ninety eight percent covered.

Rita and TT decided to help tattoo and pierce the fiver-they even reduced their prices for 'em. This day that had started around 9 in the morning and ended around 10 in the night was one of the most important of all of their lives.

Before they almost parted ways for the day, Rita suggested a sleepover-at her place. The favor friend aka Metamorphosis aka the goofy gang's favorite dance teacher aka the big group's favorite animal shelter assistant manager had offered to help the animals get settled in the main space in between the clubhouse and treehouse.

They took this offer, obviously, which opened up the next few hours of their time to eating housemade edibles and swapping tattoo-and piercing influencing-stories.

The goofy gang fell asleep with quiet ASMR videos and even quieter slowed plus reverb renditions of their favorite underground songs playing softly in the background.

Their newly acquired animal companions fell asleep with a soon to also finally be asleep Metamorphosis (real name Sapphire'Onyx) breathing in tune to the oil diffusing machine that they had set up far away from the animals.

Would reality ruin the process of blooming and growth that this day had begun?


	8. Reality and sensitivity throw a ball, but it is even any fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jobs and stressful grown up stuff take up too much time until the cool cool outsiders step in. Kissing is good for the soul. So are pets. aka Friends and family can make everything so, so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Fluff! Hurt! Comfort! And cute babies of all species! Also I love love and these guys. Also this chapter will dive into DR's job as an art consultant for commercial work a teensy bit b/c they hate it & they become a model. This chapter will delve into Rita's jobs as a tattoo artist and photographer as well as TT's jobs as a hairstylist who also does piercings and restaurant work (mainly the fusion place) b/c these jobs are so grounding for them. This chapter will talk about 'Keem's as a personal trainer b/c his cool clients keep leaving, Maris's as a law clerk b/c her cool coworkers keep lying, Walt's as a stand up comedian b/c he loves it but wants to work with TT at the restaurant, Mike's as a sketch artist for a local skate shop b/c he really wants another promotion, and Lore's as a massage therapist b/c he wants to also work at a local weed dispensary. More original characters will pop up to help with the pets as well as home and house keeping.

~~Wishing for a slight change is only slightly stupid, right?~~

The pets-and Meta-are the only beings whose whole world hasn't been tampered with by the temptation of fate, right?

The fate thing isn't as bad as they feel it is, right?

Lazy kisses in bed and breakfast 'n' head and massages instead and allat good good is good good, right?

Rakeem plays a LOT of sports so he was already in shape and he was a personal trainer and that was  ~~expected~~  excellent-

until it wasn't. 

Marisol wants to change the world- and she is great at it- but her ~~meddling~~ coworkers were as good at misconstruing the truth as they were at ruining the employment opportunities for both Marisol and Rakeem.

Unlike the 'Triumphant + Troublesome Three' (They were currently trying to woo the favor friend aka seasoned dance teacher aka amateur animal shelter owner aka experienced stripper aka Metamorphosis aka Onyx'Sapphire- they were currently succeeding.), the fiver were in not ready to open themselves all the way up. They were instead dabbling in dating other potential love interests as individuals and pairs.

This connects back to the lames at Mari's job because they were telling all the potential others for any members of the fiver that they could find lies upon lies upon lies upon lies about those wonderful individuals.

They were also telling the bosses ~~and higher ups~~ at her job that Marisol had been lying on her reports about the cases as well as not disclosing all the conflicts of interest that she stumbled into in her day to day life.

It took months of finessing and struggling in order for her to expose the liars, and by then Rakeem was forced to take two unpaid leaves of absence from his job because the liars were stealing his clients and then turning it all onto him.

Marisol loved her job-

she stopped feeling this way for a while, but then the liars got fired and blackballed, so she felt much better about said job.

Rakeem kept on training but he changed locations and added coaching to his vitae. The change was so good for him, he was able to encourage Marisol to be keep on pushing (the majority of the coworkers who had it out for her were cishet white men with money from before they got into working law).

Walt registered as an organ donor- this gave him a lot to talk about with DR. They'd prepare for those types of ventures together, donate blood together, the whole eight yards. However, they were both also talking about how much they were ready to move on from their present jobs;

DR was an art consultant who helped businesses work on advertising and outreach but they were also often dealing with unnecessary brunt work and busy work. Walt was a stand up comedian who dabbled in jokes that were not of the cheesy nor corny variety but he was also often dealing with wanting to work with TT at the Brazilian Polynesian fusion place.

After donating plasma- and after a few days, blood- the two of them gave notice to their bosses and work friends. Daze became a model for the skate shop where Mikey worked and Walt became a chef at the fusion restaurant where TT worked. Daze was flourishing here and Mikey even asked for their help on many a promo piece. Walt loved spending time with Fuse and he even asked Walt for help on plenty of street art image ideas.

Rita created art with cameras, tattooing tools, and sometimes both. She was sated with the work load and the current environment. The flexible hours gave her more time to take care of her peoples and her pets. Rita took on the mantle of bringing up the morale of le goofy gang.

This was fairly easy, Lorenzo decided to work less at the massage therapy spot and more at the local dispensary so he was very happy and very helpful. Mikey was able to get the promotion he needed ~~and deserved~~ with Lorenzo's assistance. By this point Meta was a steady presence in the group's life. They took the whole group to the club and made them get lit.

Rita took this unexpected brilliance and ran with it. She dared Rakeem and Marisol to choose one person each and bring them up into the front during the twofer dance competition. Rakeem took Meta because he wanted to win. (The prize was $1000 dollars in cash and free drinks for life PER PERSON.) Marisol took Mikey because he wanted to win. The DJ was aloof, all easy commands with no slow jams. This meant lotsa bopping up & down, spinning whole bodies while rotating hips, grinding against air as well as each other, and moving idiosyncratically to the thumping music.

TT asked Lorenzo to dance- Wally was somewhat pleasantly surprised- and then DR asked him to dance. These four were only partially invested in dance-off. This still kept it fun; they put in a valiant effort. TT easily twerked and wined his way into the top ten. Lorenzo readily followed along, he's really good at catching and responding. DR smoothly grooved to the beats and Wally got lucky with this one, they set it up real good so he could act goofy while knocking it down.

When they ~~finally~~ got eliminated, they continued to cheer on their talented counterparts. Meta was all languid, liquid movement where Rakeem was all intelligently inappropriate when he did this thing. Marisol was full of elated energy, she threw it back and threw down like the very best of 'em. Mikey was full of flirtatious foolishness in response.

Unfortunately, all four of them won. The saving grace for their prize money was a work friend of Meta, he also strips and he told the judges that she worked at the club too. They awarded each person the promised everything and this outing was exactly what the eight of them needed.

The winners settled on drinking a little more before they got themselves a handful of free lap dances. Those were courtesy of Meta's other work friends. This was something even the "losers" wanted to partake in. After that blissful experience, the goofy gang left the club and went to spend some time with their pets. Rita had three sitters come to the clubhouse since Meta was ~~clearly~~ unavailable.

The sitters were Grace and two musically inclined others she had met when she first started playing guitar. The animals seemed to absolutely LOVE this three. ~~Apparently all they did was eat, read, and enjoy some music.~~ Grace was happy that many of the ten are hypoallergenic, so that was another plus. Rita shelled out $204 per person for their six hours of work.

Marisol smirked slyly- she had a surprise for Rita as soon as the pet sitters left. She and Meta had planned a spa day as a thank you. The non Rita members of the group-all eight of them- did her nails, salon treated her hair, massaged her aching muscles, and sated her appetite with vegan Cajun cuisine. They then went to the nearest spa in shifts of two or three to give her time to bond with them and their beloved animals.

The spa was as sublime as they could ever desire and the squad helped pass time by talking about how fun going meatless was turning out to be. ~~Meta still ate seafood, though.~~ DR and TT were both vegan, and so were Lorenzo and Rakeem. Marisol, Rita, Walt, and Mikey were vegetarian.

Their pets were overjoyed- the energy was wonderful and the mood was vibrant. The sitters had made food for 'em and helped set up their living space. This day had ended pretty well-

until the squad realized that both Rita and Meta had gotten their Mazdas towed.

 


	9. Nudes and noods plus organic candies and fancy foods equals a terrific Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyming chapter + NSFW activities + more YouTube videos of youngins actin' foolish and cuttin' up + plenty of passion = Aloha a yes yes

This turned into a competition: the best nudes in each poly unit meant a naked noodle cook-off and the best noodles per poly unit meant a salon styling and a pet friendly fancy dinner.

This was a _**really** _good idea, and obviously not just for the winner.

The fiver decided to start this off gentle, they didn't usually craft nudes for the whole group, but here goes everything.

Rakeem and Wally apparently had mastered the art of sending saucy picture to romantic partners so they had already crafted signature styles for such a task: Wally would be eating some sort of junk food and Rakeem would be sporting some well earned bling.

Wally's pictures are all soft lighting and **weird** poses while Marisol exclusively deals in moving images and short films, usually posing with something sparkly to define the vision.

Mikey is versatile but he often prefers to be smoking in the selfies. The pictures are one of the **few** instances where lighting up is his decision.

Lorenzo uses a separate camera and is always partially shrouded in darkness. Rakeem takes his with either a wink, a flirty gesture, or a megawatt smile.

TT takes all of his upside down and with sunset filters. Rita prefers natural lighting with a face full of makeup. DR likes to use midnight lighting aka blue and purple lights and wear lingerie. They stumbled upon that incredible idea error free and after _many_ a trial.

This competition was an idea of Meta, but they were joking- and this was an idea for their _work_ friends not their regular friends.

This made the more mild mannered members of the goofy gang [aka Lorenzo, DR, and Mikey] (when OS is added in, it's DA GEYSER GAYS) upset for some odd reason so Meta allowed them to have their own turn at this game, to make amends.

Meta was the judge for the comp running at the club- the prize was a month's worth of marijuana products and three paid days off work, thanks to some surreptitious turn of events in the **whole club's** favor.

This was thrilling, and the goofy gang asked Meta to judge their rounds. There was one per set of partners, one for the winners of the first round and a final one for the noodle cooking competition. 

Metamorphosis easily took this role on and accepted the mission.

DR starts it off within their poly unit; they use their legginess to their advantage by draping themselves across the prettiest chair they could find. The negligee of choice was ruby red- they paired it with an emerald green pair of shades so the caption could say "Wouldn't you love a bite of a juicy strawberry?"

TT was at the beach, in a glowing nook that he had all to himself. The sunset filter of choice was a pinkish orange to complement his dandelion yellow sunhat. He was upside down, as is his MO, and in one of his hands was some red 'n' green rock candy. His caption said "Let us pose, eat, and be merry."

Rita ended the round for the three. (When OS is added the poly unit's name is Love Diamond.) She used newly created rainbow with its soft surrounding sunlight as her light source and she nothing at all. Her makeup was pristine, bold brows as part of a fuchsia the flower inspired look.

Both her pose and her caption were like her, surprising and entertaining. The caption said "I just wanna get my pretty on." She leaned against the window, blew the camera a kiss, and ruffled her hair just in the time for the timer aka one of the best picture taking tricks in the book.

DR won. This surprised **everybody** but Meta.

Marisol started things off for the fiver. Her contest entry was a looping video of her dancing & gyrating away from the camera. Her shimmery item of choice was her hair in its new raw sugilite inspired hue. Her caption was "Have you ever seen someone do a new hair debut better?"

Rakeem put in some grills so he could: smile sexily, flex his ice, and just be the Rocket. He decided to hold his second phone (it's purely for work) and use it like a fake microphone. His caption said "Do you like it when I sing to you? Do you _love_ it when I rap?"

Lorenzo took his picture at night and used a random nightlight to offset the darkness. He looked like a naked ninja or something. He held his phone up to his ear so the caption could say "I'm hitting your line so you can come sit on my lap."

Walt ate a Crunch bar while he did a split in a really cute- and _**small**_ \- swimsuit. He was the only one without a caption, he felt the picture was good enough as it was.

Mikey was blowing out smoke and blowing kisses, he also had on shorts that were white and lacy. His caption was "Is there _really_ any other way to catch a buzz?"

He won. This surprised **nobody** but _**Mikey**_.

Both the winners gained a twofer advantage in the next round. Meta would give each of them either an easy-to-follow Brazilian or Polynesian inspired recipe from their favorite food fusion spot AND ideas on how to set up everything for the serving. Then they hit the winners with yet another surprise before they could just go on to cook up and do it like Nike.

Meta said if they were willing to go into a bonus round and make a four to five minute dance video, then the winner of that round would get a bonus ingredient of their choice, on Meta's dime.

DR went to a different local club and made a super sexy dance video, they wore a Moonlight look in both outfit and cosmetics. Mikey made his in the treehouse, it was very sweet and very fast. He looked like a lanky little lime.

DR won and they chose to make a Brazilian style noodle dish with chickpeas and quinoa as the bonus ingredient. Mikey chose to make a Polynesian cuisine inspired dish with a pineapple brown sugar glaze.

Meta helped the two of them set up for cooking **_and_** for feeding. The noodle cook off was REAL close, but Daze was able to pull it off. This whole ordeal was just as much fun for DA GEYSER GAYS as it was for the people at their fave local club. The food was great and the recipes were kept in rotation for many days.

Rae dyed their hair lapis lazuli blue at the salon. They cut off a few inches as well. Ever the gracious friend, they took their chameleon Pascals and the fiver's iguana Swish to the restaurant with them. When asked to bring the other _people_ home some food, they laughed throatily and just mentioned the orders they had crafted for the other **pets**.

They left links for more videos of little kids and babies being preciously precocious because laughter goes well with carbs. Daze-Rae then accepted their victory and gracefully sauntered away before anyone got the chance to cool their jets.

 

 


End file.
